Right
by cadeeo
Summary: Grey’s Anatomy crossover. Derek has cancer. Cameron’s his sister. House comes with her to Seattle for no reason. Oh and by the way; Derek doesn’t have cancer. A little season two timeline on both shows. LOOKING FOR CO-WRITER!
1. Chapter 1

Right

Crossover with Grey's Anatomy

Timeline: Somewhere in Season two in both shows.

Author: Cadeeo

Disclaimer: Both shows belong to people who are not I. Sadly. Would've liked the money.

Summary: Grey's Anatomy crossover. Derek has cancer. Cameron's his sister. House comes with her to Seattle for no reason. Oh and by the way; Derek doesn't have cancer. A little season two timeline on both shows. Stacy is gone and Addison's there. R&R!!!

Chapter One – Coldplay

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse._

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I...

Tears stream, down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

--

Prelude

Seattle

,,Derek…'' Bailey said tentatively. ,,You have cancer.''

Princeton

It was just a normal day. No cases occupying any ones thoughts and actions.

Cameron walked into the diagnostics room and started making coffee for the men. While it brewed she started the computer so she could start checking up on House's mail.

At eight precisely, Foreman walked in and two minutes after Chase came in, stifling a yawn. He had never been much of a morning person, as he'd informed her.

Her phone rang and she picked it up absently, writing a decline to some talk conference someone wanted House to go to. ,,Dr. Cameron speaking.''

,,Ally?''

Cameron froze. ,,Jenny?'' she asked surprised.

,,So you became a doctor after all,'' her sister said, sounding resigned and tired. ,,That's pretty amazing.''

,,Yeah.''

,,Listen, I'm calling about… Derek. He was diagnosed with cancer. I don't know… I didn't understand what the doctors said, but I understood one thing. He'll probably be gone in the next three months.''

Cameron closed her eyes and felt the stinging in her eyes. She tried not to cry, she wouldn't. Not here where House would probably mock her for being so weak. ,,Where?'' she said, voice trembling.

,,Seattle Grace.''

,,I'll be there as quickly as I can.''

She let the phone fall from her grip, her older sister's words ringing in her ears. Derek was dying, her strong big brother who protected her and was her rock when their father died.

,,Cameron?'' Chase asked, sensing her mood. Foreman looked concerned at her. ,,You alright?''

,,I need to speak with House.'' She stood up dazed, grabbed her bag and walked away from the office.

--

She didn't know how she got to the apartment; she was just suddenly there. She hesitated before slowly raising her hand to knock. She could barely hear it the first time, even though she had knocked. She knocked considerably harder and kept doing so, until she heard the shuffling of his cane on the wooden floor.

,,What on Earth are you doing here at this God forsaken hour of the morning?'' he asked gruffly, when he had opened the door.

,,It's nice o'clock,'' she said, looking at her silver watch.

,,And I ask you again; what on Earth are…''

,,House!'' she said forcefully. ,,Please stop.''

He frowned at her behaviour. ,,Is it that time on the month?''

She rolled her eyes. ,,My brother… he's dying. I need time off.'' She looked down after having said what she came to say. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her nervous like it always did.

,,How long does he have?'' he asked, almost softly.

,,I don't know exactly. Three months?'' she pulled her arm around herself and felt the tears trying to spring forward. She mentally tried to think them away, knowing if she started she wouldn't be able to stop.

Something warm and comforting touched her shoulder and her head wiped up.

House swallowed. ,,I'll talk to Cuddy. Go.''

She needed and sniffed slightly. ,,Thank you.''

She could still feel his eyes on her, when she walked away from him.

--

,,Cameron's taking a paid vacation,'' House said, when he barged into Cuddy's office two hours later.

Cuddy looked up, mouth agape, but he was already gone.

--

Cameron stood in the airport, patiently waiting on the words Go To Gate to appear on the big blue screen. Coldplay played from her IPod, the words from _Fix You_, ringing in her ears.

_Tears stream, down your face  
when you lose something you cannot replace_

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to lessen headache that had been worsening since Jenny had called seven hours earlier.

,,_How can I say I'm okay with you marrying a guy who is going to die? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! This will follow you for rest of your life. The what-if?_''

Derek's words would forever lie between them. She hadn't seen him since then and that was nearly… many years ago. She could never go back to being Allison Shepherd, the girl who'd known no despair. She was Allison Cameron now, someone who'd felt and seen her love fall apart and die.

Something bumped into her leg and she looked annoyed, only to see House standing before her, scruffy looking and brilliant blue eyes piercing her.

,,How did you get in?'' was the first thing that jumped into her mind. ,,With security and all that.''

He held up a ticket. ,,I figured going to Seattle with you was a good excuse to get out of clinic duty.''

,,Right.''

And that was how a perfectly normal day became one of the most obscure days in Cameron's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - HIM**

,,Coffee? Alcohol?''

Cameron jolted awake when something knocked on her shoulder. She stared accusingly at sleeping the woman sitting by her side.

,,Hey, up here,'' House said, standing in the aisle, coffee in one hand and scotch in the other. ,,Coffee or alcohol?''

She rubbed her eyes, hating herself because she knew she looked horrible. ,,Coffee. Thanks.''

He handed it to her, looking at her that special way he always used trying to analyse everything. ,,Woman, wake up!''

,,What's your problem?'' the woman said groggily and extremely annoyed.

,,Let her come out,'' he said. ,,Come with me,'' he told Cameron.

,,Where?'' she asked confused.

,,First class. There's a seat free.''

--

Seattle

,,Meredith?''

She looked up from someone's chart and closed her eyes briefly, getting her thoughts back from the Oncology Department three stairs up in room 45B, more precisely Derek Shephard's room. ,,What?''

,,Did you hear anything of what I said?'' Izzie said annoyed.

,,Not really,'' she replied, shrugging and flipping over a page.

,,That's okay. Let me rant about Denny and you aren't listening. Perfect. Keep up sending your depressing thoughts towards Oncology.''

Meredith walked away from the always happy-looking intern and almost ran towards the supply closet. She needed to get away. Ever since Derek's had dropped unconscious in the middle of surgery, everyone had felt his illness first hand. Only Cristina's quick thinking had saved the patient.

She breathed in, trying to calm herself down. She was hyperventilating and she did her best to fight back the tears threatening to spill. She slit down the wall, burrowing her head in her hands.

She cried, feeling four months of repressed tension wrecking her last wall of strength.

It wasn't supposed to be Derek, not _her_ Derek. He couldn't be lying close to death on the white bed in a sterile room in the hospital where he worked for his money. Where he ate his lunch everyday. Where he should have been sitting with his wife (and secretly been sending looks of longing towards her).

People often said that doctors made the worst patients, because they knew too much, they could follow their own progress. Derek couldn't follow his own progress, but everyone else could. Everyone… Burke, Webber, Bailey… herself. He was drugged most of the time, the tumour on his spinal cord, making the pain impossible to manage without a drug induced coma.

She had watched him grow thinner, watched him lying down for a MRI and never move again. He was paralysed neck down.

Jenny had been the first to come. She only lived in California, while Lena lived in Japan and Holly in Minnesota. They had family and jobs and watching their only brother die was horrible and wrong. Their parents were dead, the mother dying of the exact same cancer type as the one killing Derek.

Her pager beeped and she almost jumped out off her skin. She was working with Burke that day and their operation was in an hour. She needed to put the walls back up and continue living… because what else could you do, when the only man, you would give your life for, was lying dying in a hospital bed surrounded by his wife and sisters?

--

,,So, where are we off to, Dorothy?'' House asked. ,,Because we aren't in Kansas anymore.''

Cameron rolled her eyes and told the taxi driver the address of Seattle Grace Hospital.

,,Oh joy, more hospitals.''

She smiled slightly of the picture House was painting. Gruff older man sitting with his cane between his legs, knuckles white on the handle and knees touching slightly with a much younger woman. They truly made a weird pair. Not that they were.

Derek… she needed to think of Derek. She pressed play on her IPod, shutting him out.

_No I won't walk away that easy  
After all this time  
Oh you know how it feels  
You know what it's like  
_

--

Jenny still didn't know why she had taken her time to figure out where her estranged younger sister where? Ally knew where they all lived, where they had used to live. She could easily find them, they were in the phonebook and Lena, though living in Japan now, was still working for the same company she had done ten years ago.

It had started a week after Derek had been diagnosed with cancer, with fatal cancer. It had been just a fleeting thought. Would Ally care? Would she come if someone took the time to find her and tell her what was going on in her only brother's life?

Three months later she had picked up the phone and called fourteen people with the name Mrs. Daisy Cameron in Illinois. She had asked the same question every time.

_Do you know someone called Allison Shepherd?_

The first twelve didn't. It wasn't until Mrs. Daisy H. Cameron excitedly had informed her it was her daughter-in-law, Jenny knew she'd found the right person. Mrs. Cameron had given her the number to something called Princeton Plainsborough reluctantly after she'd learned Jenny was Ally's sister.

And so Jenny had called her sister, learned she had become a doctor, something she had sworn she would never become after her big fight with Derek.

--

They stood in the great entrance hall of Seattle Grace, both looking around and taking in the unfamiliar hospital.

,,Your brother,'' House said. ,,What's his name?''

Cameron looked up surprised. She had thought he knew. ,,Derek Shepherd.''

,,The neurosurgeon?''

She nodded. Her family might not know what she did for a living, but she certainly did. She hadn't been surprised when she'd seen an article by Derek in one of Foreman's magazines. She'd known what he was for some time actually.

,,Well, well. Your family's got those damn doctor genes in them. Wonder if he's as annoyingly pleasant and righteous?'' he fake wondered out loud.

,,Oh, shut up, House,'' she said, trying to sound as annoying as possible and keeping a smile from crossing her lips.

,,Aye, aye, captain. Lead the way.''

_But I can't see_

_Tell me that you're gonna believe_

_So far away_

_--_

Song lyrics by HIM – In Love and Lonely and Guns N' Roses – Paradise City.


	3. AN

LOOKING FOR CO-WRITER! READ BELOW FOR INFO

Hey here's the thing. I had no idea high school was hard, I'm a foreign exchange student, and the insperation for writing Right has disappeared for the moment. I have the story planned out, but I just need someone to actually write it.

If you're interested, please contact me, I will give you a big airhug!

Cadeeo


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Velvet Revolver

This fight could be the last fight  
No giving and no winning  
One time could be all the time  
Should we decide to end the misery

The nurse looked surprised when Cameron asked where Dr Derek Shepherd was. She was his sister, but no one seemed to know of her, which wasn't much of a surprise.

House had disappeared from her side to do whatever he did, but she missed his… presence?

She came to a stop outside her brother's room, seeing a beautiful redheaded woman sleeping awkwardly in the chair by his bed, his wife.

Her sneakers (she had been smart enough to change before she left for the airport) made her able to tiptoe over the linoleum floor. Without disturbing… Addison, Mrs Shepherd. She took Derek's chart, flipping the first piece of paper, looking at his diagnosis, the result of his first biopsy and the x-rays showing how big the tumour actually was. Tears clouded her eyes, her medical mind flipping through ways he could be treated, but found none. He was going to die and there was…

,,Ally?

She let the chart fall into its place, hoping whoever had seen her hadn't seen her looking at it. She slowly turned around and saw her oldest sister holding a cup of coffee, her auburn hair hanging loosely around her face, shadowing the features that was almost identical to Cameron's. Black bags under her eyes were the only sign of how little sleep she actually got.

Addison woke with a start and saw the unfamiliar woman standing in her husband's room. Cameron blushed, feeling awkward in the presence of the two strong women. She felt young and naïve and had always done that. But she wasn't. She had probably felt more sorrow than either of them. Anger rose in her throat. They had no right to look at her like that. She was a confident woman, working as a doctor for a hospital respected on the east coast. She was a fellow under House and what were Addison and Jenny exactly?

She pushed the mean thoughts aside and stepped out of the room, looking at the two women who in return stared back at her.

,,You actually came,'' Jenny said.

,,Of course,'' Cameron replied, hating the fact that her older sister had reason to doubt her. It was not how families were supposed to work. But because she was the one who had caused the family to fall apart in the first place, she could really only blame herself.

,,I'm sorry,'' Addison said, frowning. ,,But who are you?''

,,Allison, Derek's younger sister,'' Cameron answered. ,,I just heard about…'' she waved in Derek's direction. ,,And I came as quickly as I could.'' She could see the wheels turning in the other woman's head.

There was a small chance Addison hadn't heard about what she had done, but that didn't keep her from hoping. ,,I just want to be here,'' she murmured. ,,I don't want our stupid _fight_ keep me from his side.''

,,He wants you here,'' Jenny told her. ,,No matter what he says, he wants you here.''

,,And Holly?''

,,Holly will have to deal.''

--

House limped down the hallways towards the doctors' lounge where he had seen his old 'friend' Burke disappear into.

,,Hey, Mr!'' a nurse called after him when his hand was touching the doorknob. ,,You're not supposed to walk in there!''

He rolled his eyes, not caring, and pushed the door open.

The black-skinned man was putting coffee in the coffeemaker, his eyes miles away, leaving House to sneak up behind him with no trouble.

,,Heya there, old friend,'' he said cheerily and Burke jumped in surprise.

,,House!''

,,Burke.''

Burke rolled his eyes. ,,What are you doing here?''

,,What's Dr Shepherd's diagnosis?'' House asked, easily evading the question.

,,What is it to you?''

,,Curiosity,'' he shrugged.

Burke looked suspicious and with good reason. ,,Tumour on the sixth vertebrae, inoperable. He will most likely be dead within the next six weeks, if not sooner.''

,,I want to see his chart.''

,,You are not a certified doctor in this state, House. You're not family and you'll mess something up. That's what you always do.''

They faced off, House being only a few inches taller, but still he seemed much bigger. He blamed his ego. ,,His sister works for me. I'm doing this for her.''

Burke looked doubtful. ,,Since when do you do anything for anyone?''

,,Since his sister works for me,'' House replied mockingly, like he was talking to a child.

The other doctor shock his head, but moved to open a drawer in an old looking dresser, seeming out of place in the sterile hospital. He pulled out a yellow folder and handed it to the gruff older doctor with suspicion written all over his face. House opened it up, quickly skimming over the over words he automatically highlighted in his mind. He didn't show it, but the more he read on, the more intrigued he became. ,,Thanks,'' he called over his shoulder and limping out off the office before Burke could call him back.

--

Cameron excused herself from the silent room only disturbed by the constant and never ending cycle of beeps from the machines from beside her brother's bed. She craved doing something, just something other than staring. She rubbed her forehead and temples, trying to ease the headache that had formed and now didn't seem to disappear.

It was in the middle of the night and the usual midnight dull had taken over the ICU department. She wandered down the hallway, spotting a vending machine.

,,I'm glad you're here,'' Jenny's voice sounded behind her. ,,I don't know what I was thinking when I tried to track you down.''

Cameron smiled sadly. ,,It wasn't like I've given any sign of wanting to be in contact with you,'' she said. ,,But… I have to be here.''

Jenny pressed her lips together and Cameron could see her fighting tears.

,,Don't cry,'' she whispered. ,,It's isn't your fault.''

,,It's just,'' Jenny began. ,,Mom is dead.''

Cameron gasped, knives stabbing her heart, hurting, clenching in unbearable pain. Tears welled up into her eyes and she could do nothing but cry. Jenny wrapped her arms around her baby sister, pent up pain breaking free by with Ally's pain. It was longing for her husband in Afghanistan, her brother dying, her sister finally coming back to her and her mother's death three years earlier.

Cameron couldn't remember how long they had been sitting there in the middle of the empty hallway, but what felt like hours was probably only minutes. Her breathing evened out slowly and she ran her hand over her eyes, smearing her mascara onto her hands, but she didn't care. With one last sniffle, she looked up and saw House leaning against the white wall, looking at her with a deep frown.

,,House,'' she said, voice harsh and ragged.

,,We need a place to stay,'' he said simply. ,,Come on.''

She could feel Jenny's questioning gaze, but she didn't know how to answer the question. 'Yeah, my boss – who by the way is a misanthropic son of a bitch – just decided to came with me to Seattle for no apparent reason.' She blinked instead, rose to a stand and rubbed her face to get the stiffness of crying away. ,,I… yeah.''

,,What?'' Jenny said.

,,I'll be back tomorrow,'' she reassured.

Her sister nodded and gave her one last hug before disappearing into a nearby bathroom.

,,You look like hell,'' House commented. ,,If you wanted to be Miss Wet T-Shirt, you could've at least worn a white shirt.''

,,My mom is dead,'' she stated. ,,And I didn't know.''

--

Lyric's by Velvet Revolver, The Last Fight.


End file.
